Tukang Gombal
by basxline
Summary: "Kalo kamu gombalin aku cuma buat ngutang bala-bala lagi mending aku gak denger deh." Haechan menyindir sambil tertawa. A sequel of Tukang Gombal update! Pair: MarkHyuck/Markchan. Warning, gaje parah.
1. Chapter 1

"Chan, tau gak, bedanya matahari, bulan, sama kamu?" Tanya Mark Lee di sore hari yang panas itu. Ya maklum sih, udah menjelang musim kemarau. Lagipula lapisan ozon bumi juga udah makin menipisㅡ _lho? Kenapa jadi bahas begituan?_

Haechan yang lagi nulis tiba-tiba diam. Dahinya mengenyrit, _apaan nih? Mau ngegombal?_

"Gak tau." jawab Haechan singkat. "Apaan emang?"

"Serius gak tau?" tanya Mark lagi, sambil menatap Haechan lekat-lekat. Duh gusti, Haechan, jantungmu apa kabar?

"Y-ya gak tau lah!" balas Haechan gugup. Siapa sih yang gak grogi kalau ditatap seorang Mark Lee? Jangankan Haechan yang notabene pacar Mark sendiri, satpam komplek sebelah saja mungkin bisa kena serangan jantung dadakan.

Mark berdehem.

"Kalo matahari buat siang, kalo bulan buat malem."

"Terus? Kalo aku?"

" **Kalo kamu, buat jadi pendampingku di pelaminan nanti.** "

 _krik._

"Gembel sia, Markonah." umpat Haechan dengan tampang facepalm. Meski begitu, nggak bisa dipungkiri kalo pipi Haechan merah merona. Bukan karena dia tipe tsundere, tapi dia itu kebanyakan pake pon*s. #haechankorbaniklan.

"Ya emang aku gembel sih. Gembel hati kamu, Chan." ujar Mark sambil cengengesan. Makin ngelantur aja nih anak.

"Apaan sih!" Haechan menggeplak kepala Mark dengan buku fisika yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Kalo bedanya tukang gali kubur sama kamu, tau?"

Haechan mendengus. "Tau lah, tukang gali kubur ngegali tanah. Kalo aku ngegali hati kamu. Basi!"

Mark ketawa makin keras. Haechan cuma bisa ngelus dada. Tampang ganteng sih, cuma sayang otaknya berdebu karena jarang disapu, jadi hobinya ngelantur mulu.

Tiba-tiba Mark berhenti ketawa, raut mukanya mendadak serius. Haechan jadi pengen gantian ketawa. Muka serius Mark persis muka bapaknya Haechan kalo lagi bokerㅡdasar anak durhaka.

"Haechan."

E mampus. Hawa pengen ketawa Haechan seketika hilang. Muka Mark sama mukanya cuma berjarak lima senti. Demi iklan buka*apak yang cincai-cincai itu, muka Haechan sekarang sudah semerah barongsai beranak.

"Y-ya?" jawab Haechan, sambil gigit bibir bawahnya. Rupa-rupanya Haechan ngebet minta dicium setelah kemarin Na Jaemin, sahabatnya, merenggut kepolosannya dengan memperlihatkan satu scene film tujuh belas tahun keatas.

Tapi sedetik kemudian muka Mark mendadak lempeng dan kata-kata tak terduga keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ngutang duit dulu dong. Pengen bala-bala."

Kalau ngomong kasar karena ini, Haechan nggak dosa, kan?

* * *

kkeut~


	2. Chapter 2

"Chan, tau persamaan kopi sama kamu?"

Haechan terkekeh, mulai lagi si Mark Lee dengan sikap anehnya. Tempo hari dia bertanya apa bedanya ia dengan matahari dan bulan, sekarang dia tanya apa persamaan dia dan kopi. Mentang-mentang dia dan Mark sedang minum kopi saat ini.

"Gak tau. Kenapa? Kalo mau gombal buat ngutang beli bala-bala doang mah mending aku gak denger jawabannya," Haechan menyindir sambil tertawa.

"Aku lagi gak mau bala-bala kok." jawab Mark, lempeng.

"Terus?"

"Aku maunya singkong goreng."

 _krik lagi._

Haechan menghela nafas. Ya Tuhan, Haechan tahu dosanya banyak, tapi nggak gini-gini juga dong balasannya.

"Kamu mau gombalin aku buat ngutang beli singkong goreng, gitu?"

"Nggak juga." Mark masih menjawab dengan muka lempengnya. Haechan bergidik, jangan-jangan Mark ketempelan setan waktu nonton film horror.

"Terus kamu maunya apa, Markonahku sayang?" Haechan gemas setengah mati.

"Ya itu tadi. Kamu tau gak persamaan kamu sama kopi?"

"Gak tau, dah tuh. Puas kamu?"

Haechan bisa melihat sudut bibir Mark yang terangkat; dia menahan tawa.

"Dih, kamu gila ya?" kalau saja ini dunia anime, pasti perempatan siku sudah muncul di dahi Haechan.

"Aku waras kok." Mark mengaduk-aduk kopinya. "Dengerin dulu makanya."

"Dengerin apa?"

Mark berdehem. _Heol, lagi-lagi sok ganteng_ , Haechan membatin. _Tapi memang ganteng sih aslinya._

"Aku gak mau gombal." katanya, "Kamu sama kopi sama-sama bikin kecanduan. Sama-sama pengen aku milikin terus. Dan sama-sama bikin hidup aku berwarna. Emang, kopi itu pahit. Tapi, kalo minumnya sambil mandang kamu, rasanya kopi itu kayak gulali. Kamu dan kopi sama-sama bikin aku gak waras."

 _Hmph._ Haechan menahan nafasnya. _Apaan? Gak gombal katanya? Dusta amat_. Haechan memilih untuk menyeruput kopinya.

"Kamu kan juga suka kopi," lanjutnya, " **Aku lagi mikir, gimana kalo nanti mahar nikah kita keliling dunia buat nyicipin kopi**."

"UHUK!"

Haechan keselek.

Terkutuklah Mark Lee dengan segala mulut manisnya. Dan, apa itu tadi? Mahar nikah? Sialan, tahun ini saja mereka baru lulus sekolah menengah ke atas dan Mark sudah memberi kode untuk mengajaknya nikah?!

"Pelan dong minumnya," Mark menepuk-nepuk punggung Haechan pelan. "Aku gak mau minta punya kamu kok,"

"B-bukan gitu masalahnya!" sela Haechan, gugup. "Kamu tuh gila beneran ya? Kita baru mau lulus SMA tahun ini! Ngapain kamu mikirin mahar nikah, hah?"

"Emang salah?"

"Jelas salah!"

"Aku kan cuma mau masa depanku teratur dari sekarang, Chan." Mark menarik Haechan ke pelukannya dengan lembut. "Aku mau kuliah bener-bener, aku mau jadi dokter. Setelah aku sukses, aku mau nikahin kamu. Nikah sama kamu itu rencana yang aku paling pikirin setelah cita-citaku."

Haechan terdiam. Luar biasa, dia tidak pernah sangka Mark Lee si tukang ngutang bala-bala itu bisa seserius ini.

"Makanya, aku bilangㅡ"

"Aku nggak butuh mahar." potong Haechan cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Haechan menelan ludahnya. Sialan, sialan, sialan. Kenapa dirinya jadi seperti gadis yang baru dipersunting kekasihnya begini?

"Aku padahal udah mikir loh." Mark mencium helaian poni Haechan.

"Ta-tapi aku nggak butuh."

"Why?"

"Karenacumaberduasamakamuajaakubisabahagia." Haechan berucap cepat, dia memejamkan matanya, malu.

Dia tidak mendengar jawaban Mark hampir setengah menit. Tapi setelah mendengar Mark tertawa, dia lega.

"Kamu lucu deh." Mark mengecup dahi Haechan lama. "Kalo begitu, berarti aku gak perlu keluar uang lebih kan pas kita nikah nanti?"

Haechan mendengus, Mark Lee tetaplah Mark Lee. Bala-bala seribu saja dia ngutang, ini lagi sok-sokan mikirin mahar nikah. "Terus aja nikah dipikirin. Tuh, pr aja belom selesai. Gak usah sok cheesy gitu deh, Mark."

"Iya, iya, bawel." Mark mencium bibir Haechan. "Yaudah, kerjain lagi yuk prnya?"

"Iyaㅡ"

" ** _Tapi abis itu kita nikah di ranjang, ya?_** "

Yah, nggak cuma suka ngutang sebenarnya; _mesumnya juga sama gak bisa ditahan._

kkeut.


End file.
